


The Song

by papyruswiki



Series: Papyton Week 2020 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Papyton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Papyrus and Mettaton's first meeting.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Papyton Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Papyton Fics





	The Song

Papyrus had never liked Waterfall much. It was pretty, but too wet, and the whispers of the echo flowers really freaked him out for some reason.

However, the atmosphere made it the perfect place to mope around when you were feeling upset, so it was a common place for Papyrus to retreat whenever the pressures of high school got to him.

Today he felt down for a number of reasons. For one, he’d lost all the points for spelling and mechanics on his literature essay again, mostly because he kept mixing up letters when trying to spell things. No matter how hard he tried not to, he always mistook _b_ for _d_ and _n_ for _u_ along with other letters, and had trouble telling the difference between _there, their,_ and _they’re_ and other such homophones. He would have asked his brother Sans for help, but he was very afraid of being seen as stupid.

Of course, most people he knew already saw him as such. Right after he’d gotten his essay back, the girl sitting next to Papyrus had asked to see his grade and smirked when she saw he’d gotten under 50%, as if she’d known what he would get all along. In his next class, which was history, he’d been called on to read aloud from the textbook, and could easily hear the snickers of his schoolmates as he stumbled over common words. It had rattled him enough that later on, in his math class, which he was usually decent at, he kept getting problems wrong.

Aside from academics, he’d been pushed around in the hall by bigger monsters as usual, and had nearly had a meltdown in the cafeteria because of all the noise.

All in all, not a good day.

So immediately after school let out, Papyrus wandered into Waterfall, looking for a quiet place away from the echo flowers to have a good cry.

Today there seemed to be more monsters about than usual, though, so he had to wander all the way to the garbage dump, where there finally seemed to be no one around. He settled himself in a small patch of golden flowers at the far end and was just about to let himself burst into tears when he heard something faint.

The sound of someone singing.

He couldn’t determine the gender of the person singing, but the voice was utterly haunting all the same. Almost sirenlike.

Completely forgetting about his bad day, Papyrus stood, determined to find the singer and listen in fully.

He followed the sound of the voice, which led him to a small, slightly drier portion of Waterfall that he had never been in before. He could hear the sound of a bird chirping to his left, and could see three paths leading straight ahead. The voice seemed to come from the third path farthest to the right.

What Papyrus found at the end of that path surprised him.

It was a small pen, full of snails, all of which seemed to be gathered around… nothing.

But the voice was still there.

_“When I look at you, my troubles all go away  
I’m someone new, it feels just like a new day  
When you hold me tight, I get lost in your arms  
I know tonight I’ve finally found what I’m looking for…”_

“Hello?” Papyrus called without thinking.

The voice stopped abruptly in the middle of a line, then Papyrus heard a soft _“Oh!”_

The next second, a pink ghost appeared, their already-large eyes wide and surprised.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I just wondered who was making that beautiful music. I didn’t mean to interrupt. Please, continue!” Papyrus dropped to the ground and waited expectantly.

“Oh—no, I’m afraid I couldn’t possibly—” the ghost whispered. “I mean—I’m not really supposed to be singing. Norfie doesn’t like it.”

“Who’s Norfie?”

“Oh—my, um—father, I guess. I mean, ghosts aren’t supposed to have genders—”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, we just don’t,” the ghost grumbled. “Excuse me, but I should be working.” They disappeared.

“Hey, wait!” Papyrus scrambled up and looked around. But the ghost was gone, and the snails were dispersing across the pen.

However, the skeleton noticed a path leading off to the left, at the end of which turned out to be a couple of curiously shaped houses. Papyrus could hear noise coming from the one on the right, which was pink, so he knocked on the door.

The ghost answered it, a rather annoyed, partially anxious look on their face. “What do you want?”

“Well—I only wanted to say what a beautiful voice you have. I’m sorry you’re not allowed to do it often. That doesn’t seem fair to me.”

The ghost’s look softened, and after a moment of thought and a brief look around the clearing, they gestured for Papyrus to come inside. Thrilled, Papyrus accepted the invitation.

The house was rather bare inside. No posters hung on the walls like in Papyrus’s room at home, no books, just a bed and a little table in the corner. Papyrus said nothing, not wanting to be rude, but he wondered how anyone could live like this.

“I’ve never seen you around Waterfall before,” the ghost said suddenly, causing Papyrus to turn to them.

“I don’t come here often. I live in Snowdin. I only come here when I’m sad,” Papyrus said matter-of-factly.

“Oh? Why are you sad, then?”

Papyrus sat down on the floor, unsure where to begin—or even if he wanted to share his troubles at all, considering how stupid and useless it all made him feel. “School,” he said finally, and left it at that.

The ghost floated in front of him as if they, too, were sitting. “Oh. I’ve never been to school.”

“You haven’t?”

“No. Ghosts usually homeschool their children until we’re twelve. Then we start working on the snail farms.”

“Oh. Well, skeletons—actually, I don’t really know what we do traditionally. All I know is my brother Sans takes care of me. He works while I go to school.” Papyrus picked at one of the joints in his fingers. “I… hate it, though. I try to be nice to everyone, but it feels like no one wants to be nice back…”

“I’m sorry,” said the ghost, and Papyrus could hear the sincerity in their voice. “I wish I knew how to help. My—some people aren’t very nice to me, either.”

Both monsters fell silent for a bit, then Papyrus tried to pick the conversation back up. “Oh, I’m Papyrus. You are—?” He held out a hand.

“Um… it doesn’t matter.” The ghost stuck out a nubby little hand and shook. “I don’t like my name right now.”

“Oh, okay. Well, what was the song you were singing earlier? It sounded very romantic.”

“Oh… just some song off a CD my cousin found in the dump,” the ghost sighed. “Humans throw away all kinds of good things, it seems.”

“Can you sing the whole thing for me?” Papyrus asked.

“Well, I—I don’t know… I’m not really supposed to.” The ghost rubbed their nubby hands together.

“That Norfie guy or whoever doesn’t have to know! I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be our secret.” If empty eye-sockets could gleam, Papyrus’s would have been.

The ghost sidled over to the window by the front door and looked out. Satisfied that no one was outside, they came back to Papyrus and sighed. “Okay.”

As their voice filled the house, Papyrus listened, enraptured with every word.

When the ghost came around to the chorus a second time, Papyrus began to sing with them, and the ghost’s face lit up, their voice becoming stronger and louder.

And when the song ended, the sound stayed ringing in the air for a few seconds, causing the ghost to blush.

Papyrus clapped. “You’re wonderful! You should sing for King Asgore!”

“Oh, I’m not _that_ good…”

“I think you are!”

“Well… I guess it’s sort of a dream of mine,” the ghost admitted. “I can’t show you now, but… I used to have a collection of human magazines. Apparently, up on the surface, there are these people called _celebrities_ who do things like act in movies and TV shows and sing and dance and all sorts of things. And they have lots of people who love them and tell them they’re amazing. I’ve always wanted to be like that.”

“Who says you can’t be?”

The ghost looked troubled, and did not answer.

Suddenly they started as some name Papyrus didn’t quite catch was roared outside of the house. “Oh no!” the ghost groaned. “It’s Norfie. You’d better get out of here…”

“Okay! But I’m coming back tomorrow.” Papyrus stood up.

“No! You can’t do that. Norfie will be watching me too closely after this. Just… write me a letter, okay?” The ghost began pushing Papyrus out the door. “Please, go, before they get here…”

The last Papyrus wanted was for the ghost to get in trouble, so he waved goodbye and headed out of Waterfall as quickly as he could.

The second he got home, he began to write a letter.

_Dear Friend Ghost,_

_Hello! It is I, Papyrus, the skeleton who listened to you sing at your house! I am writing this letter from my house in Snowdin. I just wanted to encourage you not to give up your dream. I should very much like to see you work as a professional someday. I would be your number one fan!_

Papyrus continued the letter by asking what other things the ghost liked, and listing off some of the things he liked himself. They had to like _some_ of the same things, right?

_You should let me know when I can come to visit you again. I would very much like to see you._

_From,_

_Papyrus_

For the next several days, Papyrus was even more distracted than usual, but for once, he didn’t care how badly he was doing on his schoolwork. He could only think of the little ghost and how they might answer him.

After a while, he received a reply.

_Dear Papyrus,_

_I’m sorry for answering you so late. Norfie was really suspicious for a while, so I couldn’t take the time to write except in the dead of night._

_But I really appreciate your encouragement. I don’t know if I’m brave enough to do anything right now, but I’ll keep it in mind for the future. Norfie can’t keep their stranglehold on me forever._

The ghost proceeded to answer Papyrus’s questions and comment on the other things he had told them. They ended with,

_I’m afraid I don’t know if you’ll ever be able to come visit again with Norfie around. But if an opportunity comes, I will let you know. I would very much like to see you again, too._

The letter was unsigned.

Papyrus and the ghost ended up keeping semiregular correspondence for the next two years. At first they talked only of interests, dreams, what they wanted to do if they made it to the surface. Eventually, they began talking of secrets, fears, the things that made them unhappy.

The more he learned about the ghost, the more Papyrus felt for them, until he was certain what he felt was more than friendship.

One day, he sent a letter to the ghost admitting that he thought he loved them, and wished that they would come and stay with him.

He never received a reply.

Nor did he receive replies for any letters he sent after that.

He dared to go out to the ghost’s house after five letters.

What he found astounded him. From what he could see through the window, the house had been transformed. The walls were now pink and decorated with stars and posters. A television now sat on the corner table. A pink rug covered the floor along with several books. But there was no ghost.

Papyrus searched the whole of Waterfall. He even dared to venture into Hotland, wondering if the ghost had wandered away and gotten lost.

But they were nowhere to be found.

Devastated by the loss of his friend, Papyrus returned to Snowdin and threw himself into his guard duties, forcing himself to forget about the ghost and his feelings for them.

†

_Several years later._

“When is Undyne going to get here? I thought she was supposed to come an hour ago,” Mettaton complained, draping himself across his friend Alphys’s couch.

“Soon. She wanted to bring a friend with her. I guess he’s taking a while to get ready.”

“Rude.” Mettaton rolled his eyes. “Well, at least that means one more person for game night. I’m tired of having to fight against you two by myself all the time.”

Just then, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” Alphys said. “It’s probably Undyne.”

Mettaton closed his eyes as he waited for Undyne and her friend to come in. “It’s about time you got here!” he said as he heard footsteps come into the living room.

“I’m sorry, it’s rather my fault! I had to make sure I looked my best for Mettaton!”

_That voice._

Mettaton sat bolt upright on the couch and looked at the voice’s owner.

_Papyrus._

It was really him, that friend he had been pen pals with long ago, until he had left with Alphys to become a star. That friend who had been there for him while Norfie had abused him.

That friend that he’d inexplicably developed strong feelings for.

He had felt horrible about no longer corresponding with Papyrus, but circumstances had necessitated that he stay quiet about becoming a robot. Eventually he’d convinced himself that Papyrus would move on, and so would Mettaton.

But now that the skeleton stood in front of him, Mettaton knew that he’d never truly let his feelings for the skeleton go.

Mettaton realized he’d been staring too long as Papyrus raised a brow bone. “Oh! I’m sorry darling. It’s alright, I completely understand. Let’s just get to playing, shall we?”

As they played a variety of board games together, Papyrus didn’t seem to recognize Mettaton as that little ghost from long ago at all.

But for Mettaton, it was like their first meeting was locked inside his memories—every movement Papyrus made, his compliments about Mettaton’s looks and achievements—it all reminded Mettaton of that day. It was as though Papyrus hadn’t changed a bit, while Mettaton had done nothing but change.

Eventually Alphys and Undyne wanted to have some time to themselves, so Papyrus and Mettaton retreated to the kitchen. As they sat at the table, Mettaton wanted to do a bunch of crazy things, not the least of which was tell Papyrus how he’d felt about him all these years. But Papyrus didn’t (or thought he didn’t) know Mettaton from Asgore; how could Mettaton just spring something like that on Papyrus?

But telling the truth was difficult, too, and besides, there was no saying Papyrus had felt anything for the ghost in turn.

Mettaton decided to start with a simple question. “So, darling, how’s life been? Got anyone special?”

“Oh, it’s been great since we came to the surface! I’ve got a good job and lots of friends. They’re all very special to me.” Papyrus squinted at Mettaton. “No significant others as of yet, though, if that’s what you mean…”

“It means whatever you want it to mean, sweetheart.” Mettaton stirred the air with his hand. “Well—you know how _my_ life’s been. It’s all over TV. I’m afraid it’s a bit lonely, though. I mean, I know I have Alphys, and Blooky, and even Undyne’s nice to have around at times, but everyone interested in me _that way_ is kind of just in it for the fame, you know?”

Papyrus nodded. “Yes, that’s very unfortunate… I mean…” He blushed orange suddenly. “I mean—I think it would be very hard for anyone not to find you attractive…”

“Including you?” Mettaton smirked playfully. Inside, he was screaming—in a good way.

“Perhaps… though I’m afraid I’ve been quite conflicted.” Suddenly Papyrus seemed glum.

“Oh?” Mettaton sat up straighter in his chair. “How so?”

“Well… I’ll admit. Though I don’t know you well, I like you very much. But I think my heart may belong to… someone else.” Papyrus pulled a folded piece of paper out of a pocket. He gave it to Mettaton who unfolded it and found himself face-to-face with a drawing of his old self. “I never learned their name, but they had a wonderful singing voice. We wrote letters to each other for a long time. Then, just as I admitted my feelings for them, they stopped answering. I never heard from them again. I tried to forget for a long time. But when I—started thinking about you, it all came back, and it felt like I was betraying them…”

Papyrus sounded so sad. Mettaton looked up from the paper, barely able to hold back tears. “They sang for you?”

“I only ever heard one song. I don’t even know the name of it, and I haven’t heard it since, so I barely remember it. But I think I would know it if I heard it.”

 _Would you?_ Mettaton thought.

He looked down at the paper again. For only ever having seen the ghost once, Papyrus had an incredible eye for detail. He’d remembered their exact shade of pink, the way the bang had fallen over their right eye, the dimple in their cheek… Papyrus really must have thought this ghost—Mettaton—was something.

And almost automatically, Mettaton began to sing.

_“I met you at a time in my life when I was lost, when I was down,  
And every hope had hit the ground  
I couldn’t see how good you were, I was blind  
I didn’t know what I was looking for…”_

Papyrus’s eyes widened, and began to tear up as Mettaton reached the chorus.

_“When I look at you, my troubles all go away  
I’m someone new, it feels just like a new day  
When you hold me tight, I get lost in your arms  
I know tonight I’ve finally found what I’m looking for…”_

“How do you know that song?” Papyrus asked the question as though he already knew the answer.

“Papyrus… there’s so much I have to explain to you…” Mettaton covered his mouth with one hand and swallowed. “I abandoned you, just like I abandoned my cousin and Alphys and… I’m so sorry.”

“So then you _are…?”_

“That ghost was me.”

Papyrus was very quiet, avoiding Mettaton’s gaze. But, finally, he smiled and met his eyes. “Didn’t I tell you I’d be your number one fan?”

Mettaton laughed quietly, a tear slipping out. “You did. You were right about everything.”

Papyrus looked back toward the living room, where Alphys and Undyne were watching some anime. “I think we should go somewhere else to talk. I brought my car. Would you mind…?”

“Not at all, darling.”

As they went outside into the cool night air, Mettaton took some deep breaths, knowing that coming clean was going to be hard.

But wasn’t it worth it when you loved someone? Wasn’t it worth it to have no secrets between you, to become closer to someone than you’d ever experienced before?

The universe was giving him another chance, and Mettaton wasn’t going to mess it up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Papyton Week 2020 on Tumblr is a go!
> 
> Day 1: Meeting
> 
> based a little on some of my headcanons for Walls, but I tried not to spoil too much for that.
> 
> also, to confirm, Papyrus has dyslexia.
> 
> the song used here is "You're What I'm Looking For" by Rooney.
> 
>  **papytonweek:** official Tumblr for Papyton Week!  
>  **undertalegay:** my UT/DR Tumblr  
>  **@lesbianpapyrus:** personal Twitter


End file.
